Love and War
by missbeautiful
Summary: what happens when Bella by accident does something wrong that she ought not have done, will Edward ever love her ? the story is better than the summary
1. Chapter 1

**Love and War **

_**All the characters are vampires**_

_**Bella – famous actress**_

_**Edward- famous actor / musician**_

_**Alice – fashion designer (Edward's sister )**_

_**Rosalie-model (Edward's sister )**_

_**Emmett – action hero (Edward's brother )**_

_**Jasper –photographer Edward's brother )**_

_**Renee – script writer ( Bella's mother )**_

_**Charlie – lyricist (Bella's father )**_

_**Esme – interior designer (Edward's mother )**_

_**Carlisle – doctor (Edward's step father)**_

_**Lily – model (Bella's friend and Edward's half-siter) (daughter of Carlisle and Esme )**_

_**Daniel – surgeon (Esme's ex husband )**_

_**Jacob and the others will be there for a short while .**_

_**No Phil guys sorry !!!**_

_**Past**_

Charlie was a vampire who married Renee a human, and had Bella so she's a haf-vampire.

Esme. Was a vampire who married Daniel but had a divorce and married Carlisle with 5 kids . All half vampires . Both men are humans .

_**Chapter 1 : Is it my mistake ???**_

2 girls were sitting in a garden and laughing when suddenly they heard a shout .Terrified Lily asked Bella 'Bells what happened is it is it …. ' , she managed to choke out the word ' is it the Volturi ?? ' Bella said ' no Lily I don't think so just stay here I'll be back in a while ok ' she kissed her quickly on her check and dashed away . Terrified Lily stayed there waiting for her friend Isabella.

And suddenly she heard a growl she turned and saw her biggest fear Aro .

'Hello Aro how are you ? 'she managed to choke out .

'Hello my dear girl I am fine . I hope you know for what we have come here ?

'Yes … yes I know ' she said and forced a smile.

'So shall we ??'

'Nooooooo' Bella shouted ' don't you dare Aro ' she said like thunder.

'There there my Isabella how are you ? came here to protect this filthy little girl hmmm ?

'She isn't filthy don't you dare…… ' but it was too late . Aro had already killed her .

' Noooooo ' Bella shrieked 'wha…what have you done Aro ' If she could have cried surely gallons of tears would have come out.

'Bella I already had told you but you had forgotten my warning '

'She was a filthy girl and even her brothers and sisters because a vampire cannot marry twice ! '

'But why her only ?'

'Because she was the dearest to Carlisle and Esme and I think she must have learnt a lesson'

Bella let out a big sigh

And laughed hysterically ' Aro you are so dead '

'Can you do it my darling because the others are coming and you would have to tell them and see what happens ……..'

And saying this he dashed away .

Soon the Cullens came Bella tried to run but Rose stopped her.

'Where are you running Miss Swan tell us right now what happened to my sister ! ' she shrieked .

'Rose your anger is right at its place please lis….'

'Shut up ' this time it was Edward

'She asked what happened ??'

Bella told everything from the warning till today's incident.

'You knew everything ? Bella ' Esme said in a shaken voice

'Yes ' she said 'So why didn't you tell us ?' Carlisle said

'I thou… thought that if I tell you then you all will have to run away but still the Volturi would have caught you .'

'Shut up and get out of our house and never show your face !' Edward said Bella ran away , away to her home … to Renee and Charlie .

Renee was in the kitchen when Bella came home .

'Mom I knew this would have happened , I ….i should have told them '

And she told everything to Renee

'Hush my baby it's all right it wasn't your mistake .'

'But mom , Edward thinks that , he was just so angry with me ! '

'Dear , he doesn't even know you love him …….. you love him with all your heart .'

'yes' she said and drifted to sleep , dreaming about herself with Edward .

I know this a small chapter but I promise the 2nd chap. Will be longer .

Reviews please !!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Love and War **

_**All the characters are vampires**_

_**Bella – famous actress**_

_**Edward- famous actor / musician**_

_**Alice – fashion designer (Edward's sister )**_

_**Rosalie-model (Edward's sister )**_

_**Emmett – action hero (Edward's brother )**_

_**Jasper –photographer Edward's brother )**_

_**Renee – script writer ( Bella's mother )**_

_**Charlie – lyricist (Bella's father )**_

_**Esme – interior designer (Edward's mother )**_

_**Carlisle – doctor (Edward's step father)**_

_**Lily – model (Bella's friend and Edward's half-siter) (daughter of Carlisle and Esme )**_

_**Daniel – surgeon (Esme's ex husband )**_

_**Jacob and the others will be there for a short while .**_

_**No Phil guys sorry !!!**_

_**Past**_

Charlie was a vampire who married Renee a human, and had Bella so she's a haf-vampire.

Esme. Was a vampire who married Daniel but had a divorce and married Carlisle with 5 kids . All half vampires . Both men are humans .

_**Chapter 1 : Is it my mistake ???**_

2 girls were sitting in a garden and laughing when suddenly they heard a shout .Terrified Lily asked Bella 'Bells what happened is it is it …. ' , she managed to choke out the word ' is it the Volturi ?? ' Bella said ' no Lily I don't think so just stay here I'll be back in a while ok ' she kissed her quickly on her check and dashed away . Terrified Lily stayed there waiting for her friend Isabella.

And suddenly she heard a growl she turned and saw her biggest fear Aro .

'Hello Aro how are you ? 'she managed to choke out .

'Hello my dear girl I am fine . I hope you know for what we have come here ?

'Yes … yes I know ' she said and forced a smile.

'So shall we ??'

'Nooooooo' Bella shouted ' don't you dare Aro ' she said like thunder.

'There there my Isabella how are you ? came here to protect this filthy little girl hmmm ?

'She isn't filthy don't you dare…… ' but it was too late . Aro had already killed her .

' Noooooo ' Bella shrieked 'wha…what have you done Aro ' If she could have cried surely gallons of tears would have come out.

'Bella I already had told you but you had forgotten my warning '

'She was a filthy girl and even her brothers and sisters because a vampire cannot marry twice ! '

'But why her only ?'

'Because she was the dearest to Carlisle and Esme and I think she must have learnt a lesson'

Bella let out a big sigh

And laughed hysterically ' Aro you are so dead '

'Can you do it my darling because the others are coming and you would have to tell them and see what happens ……..'

And saying this he dashed away .

Soon the Cullens came Bella tried to run but Rose stopped her.

'Where are you running Miss Swan tell us right now what happened to my sister ! ' she shrieked .

'Rose your anger is right at its place please lis….'

'Shut up ' this time it was Edward

'She asked what happened ??'

Bella told everything from the warning till today's incident.

'You knew everything ? Bella ' Esme said in a shaken voice

'Yes ' she said 'So why didn't you tell us ?' Carlisle said

'I thou… thought that if I tell you then you all will have to run away but still the Volturi would have caught you .'

'Shut up and get out of our house and never show your face !' Edward said Bella ran away , away to her home … to Renee and Charlie .

Renee was in the kitchen when Bella came home .

'Mom I knew this would have happened , I ….i should have told them '

And she told everything to Renee

'Hush my baby it's all right it wasn't your mistake .'

'But mom , Edward thinks that , he was just so angry with me ! '

'Dear , he doesn't even know you love him …….. you love him with all your heart .'

'yes' she said and drifted to sleep , dreaming about herself with Edward .

I know this a small chapter but I promise the 2nd chap. Will be longer .

Reviews please !!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Love and War **

_**All the characters are vampires**_

_**Bella – famous actress**_

_**Edward- famous actor / musician**_

_**Alice – fashion designer (Edward's sister )**_

_**Rosalie-model (Edward's sister )**_

_**Emmett – action hero (Edward's brother )**_

_**Jasper –photographer Edward's brother )**_

_**Renee – script writer ( Bella's mother )**_

_**Charlie – lyricist (Bella's father )**_

_**Esme – interior designer (Edward's mother )**_

_**Carlisle – doctor (Edward's step father)**_

_**Lily – model (Bella's friend and Edward's half-siter) (daughter of Carlisle and Esme )**_

_**Daniel – surgeon (Esme's ex husband )**_

_**Jacob and the others will be there for a short while .**_

_**No Phil guys sorry !!!**_

_**Past**_

Charlie was a vampire who married Renee a human, and had Bella so she's a haf-vampire.

Esme. Was a vampire who married Daniel but had a divorce and married Carlisle with 5 kids . All half vampires . Both men are humans .

_**Chapter 1 : Is it my mistake ???**_

2 girls were sitting in a garden and laughing when suddenly they heard a shout .Terrified Lily asked Bella 'Bells what happened is it is it …. ' , she managed to choke out the word ' is it the Volturi ?? ' Bella said ' no Lily I don't think so just stay here I'll be back in a while ok ' she kissed her quickly on her check and dashed away . Terrified Lily stayed there waiting for her friend Isabella.

And suddenly she heard a growl she turned and saw her biggest fear Aro .

'Hello Aro how are you ? 'she managed to choke out .

'Hello my dear girl I am fine . I hope you know for what we have come here ?

'Yes … yes I know ' she said and forced a smile.

'So shall we ??'

'Nooooooo' Bella shouted ' don't you dare Aro ' she said like thunder.

'There there my Isabella how are you ? came here to protect this filthy little girl hmmm ?

'She isn't filthy don't you dare…… ' but it was too late . Aro had already killed her .

' Noooooo ' Bella shrieked 'wha…what have you done Aro ' If she could have cried surely gallons of tears would have come out.

'Bella I already had told you but you had forgotten my warning '

'She was a filthy girl and even her brothers and sisters because a vampire cannot marry twice ! '

'But why her only ?'

'Because she was the dearest to Carlisle and Esme and I think she must have learnt a lesson'

Bella let out a big sigh

And laughed hysterically ' Aro you are so dead '

'Can you do it my darling because the others are coming and you would have to tell them and see what happens ……..'

And saying this he dashed away .

Soon the Cullens came Bella tried to run but Rose stopped her.

'Where are you running Miss Swan tell us right now what happened to my sister ! ' she shrieked .

'Rose your anger is right at its place please lis….'

'Shut up ' this time it was Edward

'She asked what happened ??'

Bella told everything from the warning till today's incident.

'You knew everything ? Bella ' Esme said in a shaken voice

'Yes ' she said 'So why didn't you tell us ?' Carlisle said

'I thou… thought that if I tell you then you all will have to run away but still the Volturi would have caught you .'

'Shut up and get out of our house and never show your face !' Edward said Bella ran away , away to her home … to Renee and Charlie .

Renee was in the kitchen when Bella came home .

'Mom I knew this would have happened , I ….i should have told them '

And she told everything to Renee

'Hush my baby it's all right it wasn't your mistake .'

'But mom , Edward thinks that , he was just so angry with me ! '

'Dear , he doesn't even know you love him …….. you love him with all your heart .'

'yes' she said and drifted to sleep , dreaming about herself with Edward .

I know this a small chapter but I promise the 2nd chap. Will be longer .

Reviews please !!!!


End file.
